Happy Anniversary
by DisneyNeedsSomeR
Summary: Nick and Miley spend their two year anniversary together. No plot. Pure Smut. Rated M for a reason.


"For who I am!"

Nick Grey sighed in relief as he belted the last note of his song out, indicating he was free to leave. See, today was Nick and his wife Miley's, second year anniversary and he hated that he had to spend it apart from her. But knowing how much he loved music, Miley had forced him to go to the studio to finish working on his album. He quickly shoved the headphones out from his head as he checked the designer watch the lay on his wrist. Eighty P.M. surely, Miley would kill him now. Sure she understood, but Nick knew better than to push his luck. So he said his goodbyes to the crew around him and immediately exited the recording booth and within record time, was in his car and out of the building.

He drove towards the home he and Miley shared. He stopped behind a couple of cars at stop before the intersection. Waiting for the red light to turn green, he stopped to admire the plain silver band lying on his finger. _Two years_, he thought. As the stop light greened, he pushed the pedal on the gas and zoomed home.

Minutes later, he parked his black Porche behind his wife's red one. Taking the keys out of the ignition, unbuckling the seatbelt, and shutting the door behind him, he padded across the concrete and took out another set of keys before putting it in the knob and twisting it. As he walks in he is greeted by cool air and an orangey glow from their living room.

"Miles?" he calls out as he walks into their living room, confusion crosses his mind as he sees his living room. The curtains are down, covering the windows fully, no lights are on, and the only lights are from the burning wood in the fireplace and the numerous lit candles surrounding the room.

"You're late," he hears a voice from behind him say. He turns around and immediately gulps; behind him Miley is leaning against their living room door frame; in black stilettos and black, lacy lingerie.

"I… I… got caught up in the studio, I'm sorry," he apologizes with another gulp. He's stuttering, and she's walking slowly towards him.

"It's okay, I told you to go," she insists as she stands in front of him. "You're here now and that's all that matters," she tells him as she runs her index finger down his chest. Even as a grown man, his hormone takes the better of him and he swiftly leans down and captures her plump lips into a lustful kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck, while his hands are situated on her bear sides. The kiss intensifies, and she's pushing him towards the couch. As the back of his knees hit the couch, he falls down into it as Miley straddles him.

"Gone shopping?" He asks her as he fumbles with the straps of her lacy bra.

"Mhmm," she answers as she pecks his lips, kissing from his jawline and to his neck; all while pushing the jacket that was once lying on his shoulders. Once his jacket is off, her nicely French-manicured nails one by one unbutton the buttons of his shirt and like his jacket, it too is pushed of his shoulders. Her palms trail down from shoulders, to his chest, until it rests and traces the outline of his perfectly toned abs. As their lips mash into an intense liplock, his hands roams the exposed skin of her body. Caressing her shoulders, her stomach, and the skin exposed by her skirted thong, her velvety-smooth skin sent shivers down to him – hardening the growing bulge in his pants.

Groaning as she rolled her hips into his, his hands found his way to the back of her lacy ensemble and with shaky fingers, he unhooked the clasp. Ripping the skimpy piece of lace out of her shoulders and flinging it across the room, her hands cupped his face as their tongues fought for dominance. His hands now roamed the once guarded territory of her breasts. She moaned into his mouth as thumbs gently caressed her nipples, circling it with slow and gentle motions. As his mouth pulls away from hers, his lips trail from her neck, her sternum, and finally resting on her hardened bud. Enclosing her nipple with his mouth, she groans in pleasure as he starts to suck.

"Rug," she almost incoherently says as he lifts her up with him from the couch without breaking their lusty kiss. They're now both on the decently sized rug with him on top. They're still in a heated make out session and her hands are already taking his belt out of his pant's belt loops. His leather belt is ripped off and instantly, her fingers work on the belt and zipper.

"Someone's excited," Miley says through a moan as his pants are slowly slipped off. She can feel his erection poking through his boxers.

"You're… amazing," He can barely get out as he nibbles lightly on her bottom lip.

Both were very hot at this point. And with Miley's impatient nature, she took the first move to separate the thin barriers keeping them from becoming one. Her hands slid past the elastic waistband of his boxers. Nick moaned into her mouth as she pressed her palms lightly against his bulge and ran her hands up and down.

"Babe… don't," he tried. He knew that if she continued the magic she was working down there; it would be a matter of minutes before he erupted right there and then. He knew she wanted the release. Heck, he _needed _the release and it needed to happen now. So this time, he slid his thumbs into the side of her skirted thong and almost hastily pulled it down her legs. He was surprised though, because just as he did so, he was pushed down and was now lying flat on his back as his wife once again straddled him.

"You're beautiful," he said as his wife pulled him up into a sitting position. Once again, their already swollen lips met. Both gasped as Miley slid her pulsing core into his calloused one. As she used her legs to slide up and down, both threw their heads back in ecstasy.

"God, Mi…" Nick moaned as he watched his wife bounce up and down him. It was a sight he'd keep in mind for a long time; his beautiful wife, glowing along the firelight as she made love to him. It was almost enough to make him come on the spot. But he knew better, he wasn't going down without her. Both husband and wife moaning and groaning as her warm and basically dripping center slid up and down his rock hard shaft. They had to admit: the setting, the occasion, their love, the view and definitely the _angle _of this made it absolutely mind-blowing.

"God, I'm so close…" she panted into his ear as his mouth found her neck; sucking gently on the skin there and leaving his mark. Her glides slowed as her peak rose and her legs weakened. Nick took this as his advantage and quickly laid her body down on the rug. He raised her mile long legs up in the air and thrust right back into her. He went in a fast and steady pace that had both of them right on the brink of pleasure.

"Give… in," he panted fastening his pace.

"You…. F…first," she insisted as she raised her lower body and bucked against him as she matched his pace.

"Babe, come… o...on …I'm right t…there," he said and without warning both of them erupted; he burst his load into her as she started shaking while moaning each other's name.

Nick rolled off of her exhausted. As he lay on his back still panting and trying to catch his breath, he pulled his wife's still practically shaking figure into his arms and against his chest while waiting for her to get her breathing back to normal.

Both of their lungs recovered as they lay on the rug just holding each other. Miley sighed in pure content, pleasure, and exhaustion and turned to her husband before capturing his lips once again.

"Happy anniversary, baby." She said once she pulled away.

"Happy anniversary," he said before they both succumbed into a restful slumber in the arms of the love of their lives.


End file.
